Hetalia Secondary School
by animeroxursox
Summary: Matthew's adventures in High School with Alfred, the BTT, and the rest of your lovable countries! Human!AU, PruCan, UsUk, Spamano, GerIta, AusHun, and some former PruHun. Gakuen AU
1. Introductions Part 1

**Dear Santa, **

**All I want for Christmas is the rights to Hetalia... and maybe a mansion? **

**Sincerely, animeroxursox **

Matthew Williams was a regular high school freshman. He had his twin brother, Alfred. Alfred had messy, sandy blonde hair, with a cowlick in front that wouldn't go down no matter what, sky blue eyes, and a passion for hamburgers. Alfred was quite a handful for the normally quiet Matthew, but he was a saint compared to his friends.

First, there was the Italian twins, Feliciano and Lovino Vargas. Feliciano had light brown hair with a lone curl, which was off limits (very few people knew what the curl was), amber eyes that were rarely seen since he like keeping them closed, a verbal habit of saying "Ve~", and he was obsessed with pasta. Lovino's hair was a darker brown, and he also had a hair curl. Lovino had a hatred for Gilbert and Ludwig, which he blamed on the fact that Ludwig 'stole Feliciano away from him', and loved tomatoes and pizza.

Gilbert Beilshmidt, Francis Bonnefoy, and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo made up the "Bad Touch Trio." Gilbert was born where Prussia used to be, so he considered himself Prussian. He was an albino with red eyes and silver hair, and he was convinced that he was the epitome of awesomeness. Antonio was Spanish, and had tan skin, olive green eyes, and curly black hair. Last (but not least), Francis Bonnefoy was supposedly Arthur's ex-boyfriend, which is why they never get along. He was considered effeminate by some, with blue eyes, blonde hair, and a long record of relationships.

Ludwig was Gilbert's younger brother, and was also his polar opposite. He suffered from anal cleanliness, and he actually listened and took notes in class. He was tall blonde, and muscular. Standing 5'11" (180 cm), he had the look of a tough guy, but everyone knew he had a soft spot for a certain brown-haired, pasta loving Italian.

Arthur Kirkland was known for his bushy eyebrows. They earned him the nickname "Iggy", from Iggy-brows (for which he did _not_ want to know the definition). He had messy blonde hair, emerald eyes, a reputation for having the Sight (whatever that is), and a burning hatred for a certain French frog named Francis.

Of course I haven't forgotten about our main character, Matthew Williams. Yes, he and Alfred were brothers-twins, actually-but they had different surnames. Why?, you ask. Well, simply because shortly after their birth, their parents divorced, and his dad moved upwards into Canada, and Alfred stayed with his mom in America.

This was Matthew's first year at Hetalia Secondary School, since his dad had grown old, and Social Security wasn't enough to support them both, Matthew had to move to New York with Alfred and their mom.

What he didn't expect was being shipped off to a Secondary school in _Georgia_ of all places.

**I really need to stop starting Multi-Chapter fics.**

**Think of this as your Christmas gift, with many pairings. In this fic, all nations are the same age, and they're all humanized.**

**In case you didn't know, a Secondary School is both a High School and a Middle School. Which means Peter's gonna be introduced soon :3 And yes, Hetalia Secondary School is a boarding school.**

**Review please!**

**Hasta la Pasta~!**


	2. Introductions Part 2

**I don't own**

Matthew woke up. He stretched, letting out a big yawn. His roommate, Gilbert, rolled over in his bed, promptly hitting the floor. He shot up, momentarily surprised.

"Ow, that was totally unawesome, but I, the awesome one, made it totally awesome!" he said, his chest thrown out. His gaze then wandered over to Matthew, who was stifling a giggle. "_Hallo_, Matthew. my name is Gilbert and-"

"You're the awesomest thing I will ever meet? Yeah, Alfred told me you would say that when you introduced yourself."

Time for a back story! Alfred Fitzgerald Jones was indeed Matthew Williams brother. Why do they have different surnames, you ask? When they were little, their parents divorced. His dad, Henry Williams, had taken him to live in Canada, while Alfred lived with their mom , Emily Jones, in New York. The two brothers kept in touch through mail, Alfred's letter rich with every thing that goes on in Hetalia Secondary School.

Then Matthew's dad lost his job, and was only able to continue paying the bills with Social Security. He sent Matthew to Alfred's mom. Naturally, she decided that he should spend time with Alfred, also shipping him off to Hetalia Secondary School, a small boarding school in Georgia. The school was so small, that there was enough people so one person could be on one country and even then, some countries might be untouched.

"Well there goes my awesome introduction. Hey, I'll show you around after we get breakfast!" He said.

"Can we have pancakes with maple syrup?" Matthew asked.

"Sure, as much maple syrup as you want."

~Hetalia~

Matthew reached for the bottle of maple syrup, only accidentally grabbing something fluffy. The fluffy object let out a loud, annoyed, chirp. "Ack!" Matthew shrieked, drooping the yellow bird.

"Gilbird! I've been looking for you!" Gilbert said. He placed the bird on his head, and it let out a content chirp. Staring at Gilbert, Matthew upended the maple syrup, pouring nearly half of it on his pancakes.

Gilbert let out a laugh. "You really like maple syrup, don't you?" Matthew could only nod, since his face was stuffed with pancakes.

~Hetalia~

"_Verdammt. _Turns out _her_ dorm is the closest. This is Elizaveta Hédérváry's dorm. We aren't really friends..." Gilbert trailed off. He knocked on the door. It opened, revealing a beautiful brown-haired green eyed girl.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Gilbert. Are you to have your ass handed to you on a silver platter?"

"I didn't know you could afford a silver platter. I'm here to show Matthew around."

"Um guys-" Matthew interjected

"I see Gilbert has returned." An Austrian accented voice called out. "Don't let him in."

"Don't worry Roderich, I won't."

"I wasn't planning on coming in anyway, Edelstein. I'm just showing Birdie around."

"Eh!" Matthew exclaimed, surprised at being called 'Birdie.'

"Birdie? Who in their right mind would name their child _Birdie?"_

"It's a nickname, _dummkopf_. His real name is Matthew."

"Uh, Gil..."

"_Ja_, Birdie?"

"Can we go now?"

"Of course, good riddance, Hèdèrvàry."

With that, Elizaveta shut the door. "What a nice way to start the day." Gilbert said, sarcasm dripping off his words. "Well, since I'm so awesome (and they're not), we'll go visit _mein bruder_ Ludwig _und_ Feliciano!"**  
**

"Ve~! Luddy, Gil's here with Matthew!" Feliciano exclaimed.

"_Hallo bruder_, Matthew." Ludwig said. "Would you like to come in?"

"No thanks, we're in a hurry, since Birdie wants to see Alfred."

"Ve~, I understand. Maybe next time!"

Matthew eagerly knocked on Alfred's dorm door.

"MATTIE!" Alfred yelled, promptly glomping his brother.

"So I don't get a hello. I don't feel loved!" Gilbert sad, fake crying.

"Of course you do, Gil!" Alfred said, also glomping him. Lowering his voice, Alfred said "Thank God you came. Arthur nearly made me eat his scones!"

"I heard that, wanker! So this is the Matthew Alfred won't shut up about. Nice to meet you, my name's Arthur."

Matthew looked up. _Wow, Alfie wasn't lying when he said his eyebrows were huge!_ he thought. "Oh, hello, Arthur."

And that was the start of Matthew's first day at Hetalia Secondary School!

**Phew, finally wrote this**!

**I've been busy making videos, and the plot bunnies have been breeding like rats, so enjoy! I'll try to upate ASAP!**

**Hasta la Pasta~**


	3. The Start of the Prank War!

**My New Years resolution is to find a way to own Hetalia (Which I don't own yet) :D**

Two shadows slipped through the halls. One of them giggled, and was promptly scolded (quietly) by the other. They were headed towards Gilbert's and Matthew's room.

They opened the door, and headed over to Gilbert's bed. Then one of the shadows noticed Matthew.

"Hey, Francis, who's this?" The shadow said, poking Matthew.

"Don't poke him, idiot!" Francis said.

"Ay, _lo siento_!" He said.

"Toni, I believe that is Gil's friend Matthew. _Sacre bleu_! He's awake!"

"Eh..._hola_?"

"Dance maple syrup...dance..." Matthew muttered.

Both pranksters sighed in relief, then held in their giggles a Matthew's dream.

"Do you have the water?" Francis asked.

"_Sì_."

They put Gilbert's hand in the bowl of warm water (after prying his hand off his pillow, causing him to cry out "MY WURST~" and sleep-fake-cry, much to their amusement.)

After that they ran like the wind.

~Hetalia~

Matthew woke up to a horrid smell drifting about the room. He investigated the smell, to find that it emanated from Gilbert.

Fearing the worst, he shook Gilbert awake.

"Wha..." He said, still half asleep. When he regained his senses, he said, "What's that disgusting smell?" He still hadn't realized that his hand was in a bowl of_ warm water_.

Matthew noticed the bowl of warm water.,"Um...Gil, I think someone pulled the bowl of warm water trick on you."

"_Sheiße_!" Gilbert cursed.

"I think you mean piss" Matthew joked.

"Oh shut up!" Gilbert said, blushing.

So Antonio and Francis were going to be like this?

...Fine then. Let it be known that the prank wars have started!

~Hetalia~

Matthew slid into the seat next to Alfred for English. Apparently all of Alfred's friends had the same schedule and were ninth graders. Great. Matthew saved a seat for Gilbert on his left side.

"Hey Mattie!" Alfred said in his usual overly energetic way.

"Hi Alfie. Hey Arthur." He greeted, Arthur on Alfred's right.

Gilbert slid in to the seat Matthew saved for him. "Hey guys!" He greeted everyone. He then leaned over to Matthew. "Would you like to help me get back at Francis and Antonio?" He asked.

"Uh, sure." Matthew replied, unsure what he was getting himself into.

Gilbert leaned over and whispered the plan into Matthew's ear. He cracked a smile. It would take a while for them to prepare the prank but it would be worth it.

**Hey guys, sorry for the shortness! We're getting Verizon tomorrow, so the wifi problem should be fixed :D**

**Happy New Years, guys! Leave a review! (And possibly tell me your New Year resolutions? XD)**

**Hasta la Pasta~!**

**PS: Just realized, this may be my last update for 2012 X'D**


	4. Unwillingly Crossdressing

**It's New Year's as I write this, and I'm watching the ball drop...**

**...so shiny and bright, and stuff. Yeah.**

**I don't own!**

The first day of school was over, and everyone had a pile of homework. Everyone was working on it except Gilbert and Matthew. They had done most of it at lunch so they could prepare for their prank. Alfred was in on the prank, and lent them some of Arthur's fabrics (Arthur thought they were a secret). Matthew brought them out, and Gilbert whistled.

"Where'd you get all that fabric? I didn't even see you leave the school?" Gilbert asked.

"Alfred gave them to me, but his source is a secret." Matthew replied. They set to work on the fabric. Matthew cut and Gilbert sowed, but Gilbert was absolutely horriblwe at sowing, so Matthew ended up doing the sowing. An hour later, Gilbert held up his so-called masterpiece.

"Hm...The sowing's a bit off, but it's pretty good." Gilbert said.

"Why don't you try sowing again!" Matthew said.

"Hm...nah. You know I'm horrible at sowing."

"And yet you critize me..."

They continued making their "masterpieces" for most of the night, and then delivered them.

~Hetalia~

Francis woke up, and yawned. He had no roomate since his previous ones complained that he had the "libido of a rabbit." Figure that out yourself.

He showered, and when he opened his wardrobe (Yes, he has a wardrobe, cause he's fashionable like that.), he let out an earsplitting scream.

"Wake up, tomato bastard!" Lovino yelled. He had been trying to wake up Antonio for longer than eternity.

"Eh...I've been awake this whole time Lovi..." Antonio said.

"WHAT! You bastard!" Lovino said, punching Antonio's chest in a futile attempt to hurt him.

Antonio had finished showering and asked Lovino to get his clothes. Lovino opened Antonio's closet, and immediately closed it again. _What the hell, I'm probably dreaming..._ Lovino thought, his back against the closed closet door. He opened it again and peeked inside. "Uh...tomato bastard, you might wanna see this..." Lovino called out.

"_AY DIOS MIO_!" Antonio yelled when he glimpsed the clothing in his closet.

Matthew sleepily slid into a seat for homeroom.

"Dude, did you sleep at all last night? You look like a zombie!" Alfred said. Then Gilbert walked in. "You do too!" he nearly-yelled, pointing at Gilbert. He latched on to Arthur. "It's the zombie apocalypse! Call your unicorn fluffy and we shall fly off!" he yelled.

Matthew and Gilbert just stared, dumbstruck. "Please excuse Alfred. He was up all night doing his homework, and now he's running purely on coffee." Arthur said.

"Eh..." Matthew said. _So _this_ is why Mom kept coffee away from Alfred_, he thought. Alfred just smiled brightly and tugged on Matthew's curl. He turned bright red.

"P-please don't touch that." He sais.

"Oh? Why? YOU MAD, BRO?" He said the last part when Matthew pulled a frustrated look.

"Eh...No, it's just, er..."

"It's an erogenous zone, isn't it?"

"EH! NO! It just hurts! That's all!" Matthew lied.

"ORLLY!" Alfred said- literally. He spelled it out O-R-L-L-Y. "HEY EVERYONE! MATTHEW HAS A-mmph!" Alfred was rudely cut off by Arthur's hand.

"You can't tell everyone that, wanker!" He then bent down and whispered in Alfred's ear, "Or I'll tell everyone about your cowlick!"

Alfred's eyes widened. He shook his head vigorously. Arthur let go. Alfred rubbed the back of his neck and blushed. Arthur had known about his erogenous zone for quite a while. How he found out was actually embarrassing.

"What did you tell him?" Gilbert asked.

"Well-WHAT THE HELL!" Arthur yelled pointing at someone in the door. Everyone whirled around to see Francis. In a dress. Not just any dress, but a glittery, tight dress that stopped six inches above the knees.

Arthur, Alfred, Gilbert, Matthew, and about 59 percent of the rest of the class nearly died laughing. The rest nearly died of a nosebleed, despite the fact Francis didn't shave his legs.

"Why, h-hello Franny Bonnefoy! Are you new here?" Arthur laughed.

"What hairy legs you have, Franny!" Alfred joked.

Francis scowled. "You guys are just jealous you won't ever look as fabulous as I do in a dress!"

Lovino's voice could be heard. "Stay 10 feet away from me, bastard!" he yelled.

"Aw~, but Lovi, you know you love my miniskirt!" Antonio's voice clearly said. Alfred shuddered. Antonio in a miniskirt was going to be hell. Don't even mention when he stayed over with Gilbert and Francis for New Years.

"_Hola_, everyone! How do I look!" Antonio said, striking a pose. Everyone groaned. Two guys in girls clothes to start the school year...

Everyone sweatdrooped.

**I literally finished writing this with the end of 2012...Weird...**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

_**FELIZ ANO NUEVO!**_**(Sorry for not being abble to type the accents X.X)**


	5. The Start of Revenge

**I wish I owned**

Sunlight fitered through the window. The sun casted it's gentle rays on the peacefully sleeping students. Well, they were peaceful, until now. A resounding crash reverbated through the school, waking even the deepest sleepers. A shriek easily identified as Arthur's was emitted, and rapid, heavy footsteps were heard.

Lovino shoved his face into the pillow._ It's fucking Saturday morning! Fucking Bad Touch Trio!_, he thought.

Alfred ran into Gilbert's and Matthew's room. Without acknowledging the two residents, he ran into their kitchen. There was a bunch of metallic clangs, and then complete silence.

Gilbert had a wide smirk on his face. He, Matthew, and the Bad Touch Trio had called a truce on Friday. That night, they agreed to pull a prank on Arthur. We'll leave that to your imagination (for now).

"Alfie?" Matthew called out, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Alfred replied with a loud shushing.

"ALFRED! YOU BLOODY GIT!" Arthur called out. "If you don't come out I'll get my brothers!"

Something close to a whimper was emitted from the kitchen cupboard. Matthew decided to help his brother out.

"I heard him go that way." Matthew said, poking his head through the door and pointing down the hallway. There was something ... different about him.

"Thanks!" Arthur said, and then ran in the direction Matthew was pointing.

"It's safe" Matthew called to Alfred.

He (tried) to tiptoe out of the cupboard, but he forgot that it was above the ground. He tumbled out and fell, creating an inhumanly loud _thump_ was heard.

Everyone was frozen for a moment. They say hell has no wrath like a woman scorned; Well hell obviously hasn't met the infamous Kirkland temper. "What happened?" Matthew asked. He didn't like the growing smirk on Gilbert's face.

"Someone shaved off Arthur's eyebrows. Whoever did it placed the razor in my hand while I was asleep. "

Gilbert couldn't hold in his laughter anymore. "KESESESESE~!" Gilbert laughed rolling on the floor. "I did it!" Gilbert said.

"Aha!" A voice said from the doorway. An eyebrowless Arthur was glaring at Gilbert. The sight was actually quite amusing.

"_Sheiße_!" Gilbert cursed. "Francis and Antonio helped me!" He said; If he went down, he was going to bring them down with them.

Arthur just icily smiled, and moved into the darkness.

"You just condemned yourself into a living hell." Alfred said. "I'm gonna go now."

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep." Gilbert said.

"OK, but be careful. I've heard of Arthur's bad side, and it isn't pretty."

Gilbert smirked. "Sure. His temper isn't that bad." Right after he said that, he clutched his head.

An incantation reverberated through his head.

_Nake snake cobra cobubra_

_Pum-pum-pum-pumpkin_

Francis and Antonio were also having the same problem. Those two incantations reapeatedly played in theirs heads. They were convinced to lay down, and they were lulled to sleep.

Lovino walked in, took one look at the sleeping Antonio, and walked out again.

_Why is it always me?_

__**Once again, sorry for the short chapter. I started school again. -_-**

**Kudos to you if you know where these incantations are from.**

**And yes, Medusa is one of my favorite characters :D**

**Hasta la pasta~!**


	6. La Switcheroo

**I don't own**

Gilbert woke up, his eyes snapping wide open. He sat up immediately, and heard a soft boing, sort of like what you would hear around Yekaterina Braginskaya. There was also a slight tickling near his neck. He shrugged and got stretched reaching his hands to the ceiling, and heard another soft _boing_.

"What would-MAPLE!" Matthew walked in on Gilbert stretching, and immediately ran back in to the kitchen with his hand over his nose.

"Birdie, you okay?" Gilbert asked, following Matthew in the kitchen. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he saw his reflection. He, or should I say she, had long hair that stopped at the small of his back, she seemed daintier, and... and her chest rivaled Yekaterina's.*

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME" she yelled! She also noticed her voice was an octave higher, and it wasn't because she was yelling.

~Hetalia~

Antonio stretched. He was awake before Lovino, once again. He worried for him. Lovino stayed up late at night completing his homework. He shuffled into the kitchen. He was feeling like having some paella.

Once Antonio finished his paella, Lovino shuffled in, his eyes still half-lidded due to lack of sleep. Once he saw Antonio, his eyes immediately opened.

"_Ciao_~!" Lovino said, immediately cheering up. He was actually smiling, and it wasn't sarcastic.

"Lovi?" Antonio asked.

"CHIGI~! I forgot!" Lovino yelled.

"_¿Que?_" Antonio asked.

"...You're a girl..."

"...Then at least I get to see what it's like to be female!"

"...You're way too happy for your own good."

~Hetalia~

Francis slept in that day. He just couldn't be bothered to wake up, and it was a Sunday. Honestly, those teachers don't know the meaning of the word rest. Francis stumbled down the steps, still in his pajamas. He heard messy hair was in anyways. He got many glances, and he heard his name in many whispers.

_Ohonhonhon~, it's probably 'cause my hair look tres magnifique!_, he thought.

When he saw Gilbert he immediately made a move. "_Bonjour, mon amis_~!"

He shuddered. "Now I know how Artie feels..."

"GILBERT! Is that you?" He asked.

"You've been affected also, you know." Gilbert handed Francis a mirror.

"_Mon_ _Dieu_!" His hair had been elongated to half-way down his back, and his face became thinner. All his stubble disappeared.

"Wait 'till we see Antonio!"

"Oh, speak of the devil!" Francis said. Antonio had appeared, an extremely happy expression on his face. Lovino was next to him, arms crossed.

"_Hola_ guys! I see you've been affected also!"

"Frog? Is that you?" a British voice called out. Francis gritted his teeth and turned around with a smile. "Have you recognized me because of my beauty?"

"Alfred, you've got to see this!" Arthur said.

Alfred turned around. When he caught sight of Francis, he paled. "It worked..."

Ignoring the two, Francis said, "We ought to rename ourselves for the time we're female."

"_Ja_!"

"I'll be Antonia!"

"_Ich bin _Gillian!"

"And I Francisca!"

"And we are the new Bad Touch Trio!" They finished in unison.

Elizaveta and Roderich could feel a headache coming on.

***This attribute is actually for Fem!Germany, but I couldn't help myself :3**

**Sorry this took longer than usual, school's a bitch.**

**Read and review please!**

**Hasta la pasta~!**


	7. Poppin' the Question

**I don't own**

Life was hell for the Hetalia Secondary School students. It all started when the BTT had to explain why they were now female.

"Our story starts during the 12th century..." Antonia started.

"Where our day started with a cup of coffee with cream at the cafe..." Francisca continued.

"Our afternoons begin with a cup of hot tea with two lumps of sugar..." Gillian said.

"And in the evenings... we change into our pajamas!" they chorused.

Mr. Beilschmidt could already feel a headache coming on. "Please be serious, or I will send you to the dean's office!" he ordered.

They all sighed. "Fine, then." Gillian started. "We all just woke up, and we were female! The end. What a boring story, I know."

Mr. Beilschmidt nearly banged his head against the table. How was he supposed to believe that? But then, the trio got themselves into many kinds of trouble, so it was possible for them. He stood up and announced, "If anybody knows of how this happened or is the cause, speak up, and you will not get in trouble!"

Nobody spoke. Then a hand slowly rose up.

Mr. Beilschmidt acknowledged the hand. "Feliciano?" he asked. "You know something about this?"

"Ve~...I do! Eh.. Oh yeah! Gil, Francisca, and Toni shaved off Artie's eyebrows yesterday!" he said.

Arthur consciously brought a hand to his brow. He had been able to regrow them in a night since his family... let's just say their hair growth rate was incredible. He gulped. Feliciano was a nice guy, but sometimes, he just didn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

~Hetalia~

The Bad Touch Trio were excused from class, as Mr. Beilschmidt and Mr. Vargas were trying to find the culprit.

"D'ya think it was Arthur that turned us into females?" Gillian said.

"Well, it most likely was," Antonia said. "But we had this coming, _amigas_."

"Then..." Francisca said. "we shall make his life living hell!"

"I thought you would say something about messing up his life of "_l'a__mour_" or something..."

"Ah, but his only chance at a life of _l'a__mour_ is Alfred, so it is already _tres _horrible."

"True..."

"Ohonhonhon~, but what about your love life, Gil?"

"...I don't know what you're talking about!"

Antonia had dozed off at this time, and started muttering something about tomatoes and Lovino.

Ignoring the Spaniard, Francisca said, "I see the small glances you steal when nobody's looking, Gil. I am the master of _l'a__mour_! You obviously love Matthieu!"

Gillian sighed. Francisca was correct, but Matthew would never love her. She was outgoing and loud, with red eyes, silver hair, and extremely pale skin. There was even a rumor going around that she was a vampire. It was crazy, really. she preferred demon! When she voiced these thoughts (leaving out the vampire-demon thing), Francisca laughed. And laughed. And laughed. She eventually passed out from the lack of air.

When she was revived, she finally explained why she was laughing so hard. "Gil, _mon ami_, you know absolutely nothing about _l'amour_!"

"..."

"Matthieu's also sneaking looks at you, did you know that? I also overheard him confess his love for you to Alfred!"

"You're lying."

Francisca started laughing again.

~Hetalia~

Matthew was acting very weird that day. He kept opening his mouth as if he had something to say, but then closed it and shook his head furiously, a blush spreading across his face. This only happened around Gillian though. She was too busy _boing_ing around and proclaiming her awesomeness to notice though. Alfred though, noticed this, and went to talk to his twin.

"Yo, why haven't you asked him yet?" Alfred said from behind Matthew. Said Canadian jumped and whirled around. When he realized it was just Alfred, he blushed furiously for what was the gazillionth time that day.

"Well...I'm just not up to it." Matthew said, stabbing his pancake violently. Why the school served pancakes for lunch, Alfred would never know.

"Aw, come on brah! It's so obvious he likes you! Just ask! If I'm wrong, we can have a movie night together, and you can pick the movies!"

Matthew opened his mouth to reply, but Feliciano and Ludwig had arrived at that moment, interrupting them. Even though, Alfred knew from the determination that suddenly appeared in his twin's violet orbs that he accepted the challenge.

"Ve~! Ciao guys!" Feliciano greeted before diving into his gargantuan pile of pasta.

Alfred really had to talk with the principal. They served pancakes, raw, whole tomatoes, and way to much pasta, but no Big Macs? Outrageous, I know!

He nudged Matthew, who gave him a glare, and then stood up and marched over to Gillian. Alfred watched as Matthew explained his question to Gillian, a faint blush powdered across his cheeks. When Gillian answered in the affirmative, the widest grin appeared on Matthew's face. He ran over to Alfred.

"He said yes! He'll go to the movies with us! Now, you have to ask Arthur!" Matthew said, as loud as he could muster.

"Do I-" Alfred started to ask, but stopped when Arthur sat down.

"Ask me what?" Arthur asked.

Alfred blushed, if possible, even more furious than Matthew did earlier. "Ah...well.. Iwaswonderingifyou'dliketogotothemovieswithus!" Alfred rushed out.

Arthur blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"Would you like to, um, go to the movies with me and Matthew?"

"Matthew and I, Alfred. And I guess so, if I finish homework in time."

Alfred reached across the table and engulfed Arthur in a bone crushing hug. "Ack...I'm...choking..." Arthur managed to breathe out.

"Oops!" Alfred said, rubbing the back of his neck. He forgot his own strength sometimes. Gillian greeted the boys at the table. They all blushed at the _boing_ that Gillian's chest emitted.

"My back is _killing _me!" Gillian complained. "Now I know how Yekaterina feels! These boobs are killer!" They boys blushed even harder. Even so, four boys at the table couldn't wait for the following Sunday.

**Ciao~! 8D**

**Just wondering, would you like long chapters like these, which take a week or so, or my usual short chapters?**

**WHO SAW THE SUPER BOWL? I don't like football, cuz the commercials are the best part, ****Except that GoDaddy one. That was disturbing.**

**Also, who caught the Soul Eater reference? Or the Harry Potter reference in the latest episode of The Beautiful World? Review **_**s'il vous plaît~!**_

**Hasta la pasta~!**


	8. Hockey Threats and Movies

**I don't own**

The sun finally rose on Sunday, when two males and two males-turned-females would _finally _go to the movies together. Gillian woke up. Something was different. She cracked one eye open. Nothing was above her, threatening her with a bloody ax and Matthew's head on a spike. She let out a sigh, then realized something; her "excessive weight" was gone. She was male again! _Gilbert_ let out a whoop and started dancing.

"_Quoi_?" Matthew asked. He tended to speak French when he was still extremely tired. "_Je__suis__tres __fatigu__é_..." he mumbled and fell back asleep. Gilbert rushed over to the phone and called Francisca.

"_Quoi_...Gilbert, _m_on_amis_-"

"I'm a guy now!" Gilbert yelled, the joy evident in his voice. Matthew shot up in his bed.

"Gilbert! It's 6 A.M! Maple!" Matthew yelled as loud as he could, which was a loud whisper.

"Yes Gilbert, please listen to Matthieu, and _te__toi_." Francis said muffling a yawn. "I'm male also, but I'm not calling Toni at an ungodly hour." Gilbert visibly drooped, the brightened back up. "_Auf wiedersehen _Francis!" he said and hung up.

He walked over to Matthew, who had his head buried in the pillow.

"You're not gonna let me sleep, are you?" Matthew said, sensing Gilbert's presence.

"Nope!"

Matthew sighed and rolled over, shooting a glare in Gilbert's direction. There were ghosts of bags under his eyes, but which student didn't have them? The only student that made them problematic was Lovino as Kiku said his bags made his eyes look like "Ryuuzaki's."

Whoever the hell he was.

They got up and made breakfast, as neither of them were going back to sleep.

All of the Bad Touch Trio had finally returned to their original gender, thank the heavens. Matthew, Gilbert, Alfred, and Arthur met up in front of the school. It was about 4 P.M, and a light breeze was blowing through their hair. They waited at the bus stop in silence, the tension between thick enough to dull a guillotine blade. They boarded the bus, and Alfred and Gilbert put on their headphones, listening to music.

"So um, what do you think we're watching?" Matthew said, in an attempt to break the silence. Well, at least their silence, as everyone else on the bus was talking.

"I don't know," Arthur said. ",but it's most likely a horror movie, and Alfred will end up crawling into my bed in the middle of the night, claiming he saw Slender man or some other mythical creature."

"But you like that, don't you?"Matthew said before he could cover his mouth.

"EH?!" Arthur responded, blushing a blood red.

"It's obvious that you hold feelings for him." Matthew said matter-of-factly.

Arthur turned his head away to hide his blush. "I have no bloody idea about what you're talking about!"

Matthew raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Alfred, oblivious to the current conversation, paused his music and took off his headphones. "The next stop is ours." he said, nudging Gilbert in the ribs. He had dozed off accidentally. His eyes flew open.

"Yellow chicks!" He yelled, attracting some stares.

"This is our stop." Matthew said.

"Oh. _Danke_, birdie."

The cinema was two blocks away. Gilbert started complaining about the distance and the wind and the temperature.

"Gilbert, please shut up. You're doing this for me, remember?" Matthew said.

Gilbert blushed redder than his eyes, and shut his mouth. Arthur and Alfred both wore identical smirks. They arrived at the cinema, and they let Gilbert pick the movie. What a mistake. He picked "Miku Loves You", which was a movie about a turquoise-haired girl who, in the morning was sweeter than sugar, but at night, darker than a shadow, and the only thing you'd see of her was her blood stained hands and knife.

Alfred walked out of there, shivering as if he was stuck in only a bathing suit in Antarctica, and Gilbert laughed as if he wasn't scared.

"Did you _see _the way she killed him with just an engagement ring? Kesesesese~!" he exclaimed.

Alfred whimpered and wrapped his arms tightly around him. Matthew noticed his discomfort and left Gilbert's side to put his arm around his twin's shoulder. "Gilbert, be quiet. You're scaring Alfred."

"Kesesesese~! But Birdie, he was already scared before I opened my awesome mouth!"

"If you don't shut up, I will beat you mercilessly with my hockey stick when we get home."

Alfred stopped shaking enough to let out a laugh and say: "I think you should shut up."

And so, everyone was quiet durning the trip home, as Matthew wielded a meaner hockey stick than Elizaveta's pan.

***les facepalm*****Weird end is weird xP**

**Sorry for taking forever my lovelies~! I might not be able to update as quick as before (If you call this quick X.X) due to exams coming up and school being a bastard. **

**Follow my tumblr~! It's hetaliaotaku*tumblr*com. Just replace le asterisks (*) with periods.**


	9. Confessions

**I don't own**

Alfred pulled Matthew into his dorm, and then checked all of the rooms, before sitting down next to him.

"What did you bring me in here for?" Matthew asked, slightly exasperated.

"Well...I sort of need some...sibling cuddles..." Alfred said, bringing his knees up to his chest.

"Love problems? Which girl?" Matthew asked, grinning.

"That's the problem...it's a he..."

"I don't have a problem with you being gay!"

Alfred smiled. "Of course you wouldn't Mattie. The problem is, I don't think he's gay..."

Matthew got up and went to the kitchen. He came back with a container of ice cream, and handed it to Alfred. They started to cuddle together, and Alfred began to tell him about how he was in love with Arthur, and how it would never work out because Arthur hated him. Matthew quietly listened as Alfred explained his current situation.

"I think Arthur's gay. I mean, I highly doubt straight guys enjoy embroidery, so you may have a better chance than you think..."

"Thanks Mattie! Now that you helped me, I'll help you!" Upon seeing his twin's confused face, he added, "You and Gilbert, of course!"

Matthew blushed a tomato red. "I-I don't–"

Alfred laughed loudly. "Mattie, I've known you all your life. I've known that you were gay long before you even thought about it! Of course you love Gilbert!"

Matthew blushed again and buried his face into his stuffed bear, Kumajiro. Alfred smirked, but then he heard something outside. He got off the bed, tiptoed to the door, shushing Matthew when he opened his mouth. He flung the door wide open, looking around. He didn't see anything, so he came back in.

"What was that about?" Matthew asked.

"I thought I heard someone outside." Alfred muttered, after he sat back down on the bed. "Of course I was going to check it out!" Matthew rolled his eyes, knowing what was going to come next. "Heroes _always_ keep their brother's secrets!" Alfred exclaimed.

~Hetalia~

Arthur pulled Francis into the Frenchman's dorm quickly. He was planning to use his dorm, but it seemed Alfred and his twin brother-Mark, was it?-occupied the room.

"_Mon lapin_, what did you bring me in here for? I was about to ask that lovely woman out on a date!"

"She probably would've rejected you!" Arthur explained. "If you're the so-called "Master of Love~", then give me some advice!"

Francis smirked, knowing exactly who he was talking about. "_Mon petit lapin_, is this about Alfred~?"

Arthur blushed deeply. "N-no! Why would I like a wanker like him!"

"Don't deny it! The whole school knows you have it bad for the American."

Still blushing, Arthur looked away. "Yeah, so? Just because I fancy a certain person doesn't mean that certain person fancies me!"

Francis sat next to Arthur, who was hugging his knees. "Come with me, _mon amis_."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope!" Francis said cheerfully, pulling the British man out of his dorm.

Francis and Arthur sat still outside of Alfred's dorm, listening in to the conversation.

"I love everything about him! His hair, his expressions, and especially his accent!" Alfred gushed to his brother, unaware that three people were listening in. Arthur blushed as he listened to Alfred go on and on about what the American loved about him.

Eventually Alfred turned on Matthew about Gilbert, and Francis signaled that they should go. Arthur got up, but he slipped on something and fell to the floor. Alfred fell silent, and Arthur knew that someone was outside.

He whispered, "Invisibilia" and got up and ran after the Frenchman, who fled the scene after Arthur fell. He heard Alfred open the door, and then close it after not seeing anyone.

Arthur stopped in front of Francis's dorm, panting. He removed the invisibility spell he cast upon himself, and walked into the door.

"YOU BLOODY WANKER!" Arthur exclaimed upon seeing . "What if he saw me?! How would I explain that?!"

"You got out fine, _non_? Nothing to worry about!"

"Hmph."

"Now, let's see if we can get Alfred to make a move..."

From the shadows, a pair of violet eyes glinted. From what he just heard, his plans were not going as planned. He would have to intervene. He smirked as Feliciano walked past, frightened by his stare. He watched as Feliciano knocked on the door. Alfred opened the door.

"Hey Feliciano! How're ya doing?" Alfred asked.

Feliciano quickly turned around, but Ivan was gone.

"Bro, are you okay?" Alfred asked, arching one eyebrow in confusion.

Feliciano turned around, facing Alfred, shivering. "Can I come in?" He wasn't his usual happy self.

Alfred popped open a soda can, while lying on the bed, and Matthew sat on Arthur's bed.

"What's up?" Alfred asked.

"Something happened with me and Ludwig..."

**Hello people, I'm not dead! I've obviously gone on an unannounced hiatus. My grades were slipping, so my parents took away my computer, and I couldn't use it until now...**

**Since it's summer, I can update a lot more and quicker than before!**

**Please leave a review!**

**Also, how would you feel about a Hetalia and Puella Magi Madoka Magica crossover?**


	10. Surprise

**I don't own**

Feliciano looked around and shook as he stated what was on his mind.

"Ludwig and I had a fight, and he said that he was sick of me..." Feliciano said, close to tears.

Matthew gasped, and hugged him. "I'm so sorry! I know how much Ludwig means to you!"

Feliciano started crying. "But I was going to tell him that I love him!" Feliciano sobbed. "What do I do now? He was the only one that put up with me!"

"Maybe if you just wait a while and then talk to him, it will all be better!" Alfred chipped in.

He wiped his tears, and responded, "Y-yeah, that would be nice. I don't wanna sleep in the same room as Ludwig, so can I stay with one of you for few days? I can cook pasta for you!"

Matthew and Alfred exchanged glances, mentally asking each other who would stay with the peaceful Italian.

Before Alfred could say anything, Matthew stated with a smirk on his face, "You can stay with Alfred and Arthur! I don't think he'd mind sharing a bed with Arthur!"

Alfred took a sudden breath, glaring at Matthew from across the room.

"Ve~! Really! Thank you! Grazie!"

"Yeah. You're welcome!"

Alfred glared at Matthew as his twin's smirk grew wider. _He's going to pay for that soon_, Alfred thought.

~Hetalia~

Francis positioned the hat on Arthur's head, moved back to look at him, and said, "_C'est magnifique!*_"

Arthur was wearing a nurse uniform that was obviously designed for females and guys with nurse fetishes. It just covered his crotch, and it was colored pink. Propped upon his head was a hat that was obviously supposed to go with the dress.

"Francis. You. Wanker. Get. Me. Out. Of. This." Arthur said, since he ran out of patience.

"I would, but I seem to have accidentally left your clothes at your dorm!"

"Why you little-"

"You're going to have to go get them~! Don't worry I had Antonia and Gilbert clear out this hallway so no one's going to see you~!"

Arthur peeked out the doorway, and just as Francis said, it was empty. He quickly punched Francis in the face, said "You bloody frog!", and ran out into the hallway, holding down his skirt. Francis smirked as he lay on the floor clutching his nose.

Arthur burst into the dorm as Alfred took a sip of his Coca Cola. When he opened his eyes and saw Arthur's attire, his eyes widened as he spit out his soda and he fell off the bed, staining the floor with soda.

"Hmph. Can I have my uniform now?" Arthur said, ignoring the fact that his roommate was bleeding to death via his nose at the moment.

Alfred stood up and wiped his nose, and blush on his face. "Why do you need to wear your uniform, dude? It's a Sunday!"

"Well I can't wear this!"

"Why not?" Feliciano asked, coming out of the kitchen. "Ve~ I think you look nice!"

Arthur blushed, and looked away, not able to look at Alfred's face. "Y-yeah well I'm cold." he said, lying so he didn't have to stay in that costume in front of Alfred, of all people, any longer.

"Oh. Ve~ then change already!" Arthur nodded, then shuffled over to his dresser, took some clothes, and went to the bathroom.

Once he finished changing, he walked out of the bathroom, and noticed that Alfred was sitting on _his _bed. "Alfred. What are you doing on my bed?"

"Well Feli's going to borrow my bed, so we can share a bed!"

"WHAT?!"

**C'est magnifique= It's magnificent (French)**

**Shitty ending is shitty**

**R&R my lovlies~**

**Also, does anyone here watch Shingeki no Kyojin? If so, here, cookies! If not, you can still have cookies! :D**


End file.
